


oblivious

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: 3.) It’s always been you, from this valentines day prompt list, Includes a slightly jealous Newt and mutual pining.





	

Newt stretched, from his seated position, his back cracking slightly. Making his way to look over the side of the ship, like a child. The vision of home coming ever nearer, as he breathed the fresh salty sea air. 

 

Having been at sea for over a week, newt was reacquainting himself with solid ground, when he felt a gentle tap to his back. “Newton?’ a familiar voice asked, as he turned, looking down fondly at y/n he bundled his oldest and dearest friend into a tight hug. “oh darling, I’ve missed you, I’ve missed you more than proper tea.’ He mumbled into her sweet smelling hair, as she grasped at his coat, as though he might disappear. 

 

Her giggles were muffled by shirt, until she looked up at him with glassy eyes. “Merlin don’t cry, I can leave again if you like.’ Newt joked as he gently brushed her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. “don’t you dare, the hippogriffs have been going loopy without you.’ Newt chuckled, ‘I’m sure they can cope a little longer, now I’ve got you back, I could definitely go for that proper cup of tea.’ y/n nodded in reply, still not letting his hand go, not that newt minded. 

 

It suddenly hit newt, as you were chattering on your walk to the little café by the docks. An awful lot could change in a year, y/n could have met someone else. After all it’s not like he had any claim to her, he had desperately wanted to tell her his true feelings before he left on his journey, but he never found the courage. “are you alright Newt? You look worried.’ The sweet woman by his side asked, her voice full of concern. “course I am, just need that cup of tea.’ He murmured as he pushed the door open, the bell that hung above it, tinkling musically. 

 

“you sit down, I’ll get the tea.’ Newt did as he was told, finding a table and settling himself down. 

 

He fiddled with his bowtie, and the chain of his pocket watch. Finally glancing over to y/n, a radiant blush gracing her cheeks, as she giggled at something that the gentleman behind the counter said. 

 

Heat began to prickle at the back of his neck spreading across his shoulders, as his stomach began to knot. 

 

A strained smile on his face as she turned back to him, setting the tea tray on the table. “now tell me all about your adventure.’ y/n requested excitedly, newt shook his head slightly, trying to dislodge the thoughts whirring through his mind, before beginning his tale. 

 

His thoughts wandered back to what you could have together, his story trailing off. “have you met anybody?’ he choked out, y/n’s brows furrowed, those bright eyes that newt had fallen in love with, were full of worry and confusion. He regretted asking such a question as soon as it was out of his mouth, panicked at what her reply would be. 

 

“newt, you really are oblivious aren’t you.’ It was newt’s turn to be baffled now, ‘It’s always been you.’ Her voice was soft barley above a whisper, a note of fear at what his reaction might be, as she looked up at him with innocent eyes. 

 

Newt’s heart fluttered at her words, finding her hand resting on the table, and pressing a kiss to her fingers. He couldn’t help the broad smile from spreading, causing the corners of his sea green eyes to crinkle, as she let out a laugh of slight disbelief at how utterly ridiculous they both were. 

 

 

 

Have a great day and be safe   
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/ i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
